When Love Is Gone
by the-hinotori
Summary: The consequence of his actions comes back to haunt him as Seto reflects on the day he let his love slip away. sexual content within


Disclaimer: As much as I want to I lay no claim on Yu-Gi-Oh or it's content and characters. 'Bright Lights' belongs to Matchbox 20, god bless them for such a great song.

Warning: Story contains sexual content and is not suitable for minors.

♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫

_She got out of town  
On a railway New York bound_

_Took all except my name  
Another alien on Broadway_

_There's some things in this world  
You just can't change  
Somethings you can't see  
Until it gets too late_

He stood staring out the window, hard pressed to remember what it was he had been doing ten minutes ago. Rubbing the creased paper between his thumb and fingers, he raised the other hand to the glass and let his head fall gently against it, eyelids closed trying to hold in the welling emotion surrounding his blue orbs. His mind wandered from where it was to that day four years ago, when she had come to say goodbye, come to ask; well what she asked for, he gave and some. There in the recess of his mind the conversation played again, as it had done several times since she'd left.

"_What do you want Mazaki, I'm busy and don't have time to waste with the likes of you?"_

_He watched her walk slowly towards him, not saying a word until she stood at his knee. She looked different as she perched herself upon the edge of his desk, no longer the little tomboy. Her hair sat in an elegant roll with the fringe, a little longer than he remembered it being, hugging her cheeks wispily. He continued to study her, waiting for enlightenment as to why she felt the need to interrupt his already hectic schedule. The silence began to wear on his patience until finally he resorted to the brutal and blunt standards he had become renowned and feared for in the business world._

"_Tell me why the hell you're here and then get out."_

_She didn't move, and certainly didn't answer, she just watched him. A small smile played at the corner of her mouth, bringing a twinkle to the deep sapphire eyes that held his ire in their gaze. His own cold blue ones narrowed perceptibly and the fuse, which she had lit, was nearing an end, an explosion was imminent. She shifted herself a little so that she was now directly in front of him, the suck of breath told her she was stepping into dangerous waters and that perhaps now was the time to reveal her purpose._

"_In the years we have been together." A derisive snort brought her speech to a halt. "I mean in the years we have known each other, I have helped you and Mokuba through many things and I have never asked for anything in return."_

_He raised a dubious brow at this. Her mouth set grimly._

"_Only friendship, nothing else." The brow remained where it was. She watched him steeple his fingers, elbows resting upon the arms of his chair. He settled back with an expression of one waiting for the punch line of a joke. She took a deep breath and sighed. "Why do you always have to make things so difficult."_

"_One of my many gifts." He smirked, the smirk soon faded and a small element of confusion appeared with her next words._

"_Yes, sadly not the best of them." She broke his gaze and studied her trailing finger as it traced the edge of his desk._

"_You want something from me, what is it?" His voice was soft and resonated the confusion his eyes echoed._

_She looked up to meet them, her brow furrowing a little. "I came to say goodbye."_

"_And?" He interrupted_

_She worried the soft skin of her lip between her bite, her voice was barely audible but she knew he had heard her. For what seemed the longest time she sat watching, waiting for his reaction. Seeing no change in his manner or posture, she eased herself from the desk preparing to leave suddenly finding her path blocked by his extended arm. He had moved so swiftly she had no opportunity to register what was happening until she felt the gift she had asked for pressing with warmth and firmness against her parted lips. Chaste to begin with a fire ignited and she soon found herself reaching behind for the desk to support her toppling weight. The intercom sounded and before the secretary could utter a word, there was a growled response._

"_Cancel it, I'm not to be disturbed." _

_Her eyes twinkled again. "I thought you were busy?"_

"_Exceedingly." He pulled at his tie, her eyes widened with understanding. "But far be it for me to deny your parting request."_

"_I asked for a kiss Seto!"_

_The famous brow rose once more, and he discarded the tie behind him pressing closer to her heated body, the proximity sending her further back towards the hard wood. "You don't want this Anzu?"_

_Her hands gripped the edge of the desk and she gaped slightly, her mind raced with thoughts of what was about to happen. With these thoughts her eyes darkened and glazed over._

"_That's what I thought." His mouth reclaimed her own, and his hands delved beneath the soft white fabric of her shirt. His fingers danced over her midriff edging closer to the swell of her breast, she gasped with sensation that ran through her being as he traced the outline of her bra. His other hand came up to join it, giving attention to the other side. The peaks hardened beneath his ministrations and Anzu's head lolled, eyes closed with the pleasure she felt. A small moan now escaped her dry lips. She swallowed hard as she felt him drag his hands down her chest and stomach, coming to rest upon the waistline of her white jeans, then slowly fanning out over her hips. Her eyes flew open with the absence of his hands upon her, he stood leaning, watching her every reaction, lust shining deeply bringing warmth to the normal ice blue. She drew a ragged breath and raised herself a little, reaching for the waist of his pants, which were proving to be a wee bit tight on him at present, she pulled him closer. Slowly she pulled the hem of his shirt from within his pants, the movement brought a moan from the highly aroused man. Just as slowly she undid the buttons, working her way from the bottom up, parting the material as she went and kissing the hot skin on the way. His hands wound themselves within her hair, disturbing the pins and causing the roll to partially unravel. With the last button released from its captor he tossed the shirt to join the tie on his chair and returned to the task he had begun earlier, though the feeling of Anzu's mouth upon his chest and abdomen proved a distracting force. He took her face between his hands and placed a crushing kiss upon her lips, sending her back against the wood once more. With her mouth now otherwise occupied, he set about releasing the buttons of her shirt, pushing the edges roughly aside as he did. If she was concerned over the welfare of the fragile material she gave no indication of it, choosing instead to wrap her legs tightly about his middle. He growled with deep pleasure as his groin rubbed forcefully against her own. Breaking their present contact he let his eyes and hands wander at will over the bare skin that had lain hidden beneath the white material. His nimble fingers fondled the clasp that lay neatly between the swell of her breasts, releasing them from the restrictions which had held them firmly in place. He drew her up towards, her pliant body moved like a puppet obeying its master's every wish. Rolling the material of her shirt and bra down her slender arms, he grazed her jaw line with searing lips, nipping gently as he moved down towards her breasts. _

_Anzu's mind was numb as he continued to ravish her, her own hands acting of their own volition delving first into the soft chestnut waves and then trailing lazy fingers down his spine to the seat of his pants, tightening the dense coil of heat that raged within the pit of her stomach as the movement brought their sexes closer together. She whimpered with pleasure as he ran his teeth gently over her jaw and collarbone, her hands now shifting to his front. The action made him pause from his own ministrations as rolling pleasure swept over him, the soft hands gliding along the line of his zipper nearly proving his undoing. He grabbed her hand and kissed the palm, shaking his head as he did. The uncertainty in her face brought an emotion he couldn't name._

"_Too good, it would be all over if you continue." He gasped in reassurance to her unasked question. She nodded._

_He kissed her again and slid his hand down the front of her jeans, the guttural noise she emitted nearly completed what her hands had started, bringing it out again slowly he kissed down her stomach and began to remove her jeans, lifting her buttocks to pull the last of her clothing free, he reached for his own only to have her hands replace his mirroring his actions of only seconds ago, as he had relieved her of the confining material which had encased her. He noted the surprise within her sapphire orbs as she was met with the view of him. He smirked inwardly, as he thought that his rival was obviously lacking and that he was at least King of these games. This thought took sole possession of his mind as her body in turn took him completely, not seeing the small element of tears that clouded her eyes as he entered. The thought and smirk grew as he felt how small she was, beginning a slow rhythm he could feel her tightening harder about him as he rocked within, her breath was littered with moans of pleasure as he pushed harder and faster. Her nails dug painfully into his shoulders as she gripped him between her thighs, locking her legs behind his own to hold him in place while the wave of passion washed through her, pulsating strongly about him. He could feel the intensity of his own coming as her climax wrapped itself about his member, pushing slowly and with force his hazy mind registered yet another cry of pleasure from the girl beneath as his body trembled from the force of the orgasm that had taken him._

_It took long moments before either could move, their heavy breaths the only sign that anyone was within the office. Soundproof walls were a useful commodity after all. Pushing himself off of her, he regained some semblance of composure and began to dress, handing her, as he did, the articles which belonged to her. Once dressed he sat back within his chair and studied her again, as she tidied her appearance. The small snort brought her eyes to him._

"_What?" Her eyes held worry at the cool exterior._

"_You've got what you wanted now Mazaki, isn't it time you left?"_

_Watery anger flashed within the passion glazed orbs. "I wanted a kiss." She hissed._

_He smirked. "So you got a bonus." He watched her storm towards the door, waiting until she were about to open it he finished. "And that's the last thing you'll get from me too."_

_She paused and looked back, turning downcast eyes to the floor; she opened the door and closed it quietly behind her leaving the young man to consider the emotions that had dwelt within that last glance._

_Baby, baby, baby  
When all your love is gone  
Who will save me  
From all I'm up against out in this world  
Maybe, maybe, maybe  
You'll find something  
That's enough to keep you  
But if the bright lights don't receive you  
You should turn yourself around  
And come on home_

"Mr Kaiba, do you want me to bring her in now?"

The soft voice brought him from his memory. Looking back over his shoulder he shook his head.

"Not yet, I just need a few minutes alone please."

His assistant's eyes widened briefly; as she registered the signs of tears rimming the lids of the normally cold man. The shock that a long held rumour was true held her rooted to the spot momentarily. It had been said amongst many that when Anzu Mazaki left Domino, Seto Kaiba had found both his heart and despair. Many, well at least one anyway, had tried to coax him into going to her. The argument had resurfaced several times over the five years she had been gone only to always end in angry shouts of no from the CEO.

"_I don't understand Seto, why won't you?"_

"_Just leave it Mokuba."_

_The now strikingly handsome Teen countered quickly in true Kaiba style. "No, not until you tell me why you won't. You know she loves you, Yugi said so."_

_Seto sneered. "Oh of course if the King of games says so." He winced at his own words. _

_Mokuba's face screwed up in confusion. "What's wrong with you?"_

"_Nothing." Came the snarled reply._

"_Yeah right." Mokuba crossed his arms and leaned nonchalantly back against the wall. "What did Anzu ask you for the day she left?"_

_Seto couldn't hide the shock at his brother's question. "How do you know about that?"_

_Not shifting Mokuba rubbed the nail of his finger with pad of his thumb thoughtfully. "Yugi told me."_

"_She told Yugi what happened."_

_In true Kaiba style Mokuba's brow rose, and stared intently at the horror filled face of his older brother. "No, she told him she was going to ask you for something before she left."_

_Seto gripped the desk with force. "Did she tell him what?"_

"_No, but he said he could guess at what it was."_

_This revelation was beginning to overload the little nerve control that the hardened businessman still possessed in the current climate. _

"_Did he tell you?"_

"_Yes!" The force and emphasis with which this one word was delivered left the man in little doubt that his brother was telling the truth. He was spared from asking the obvious question as Mokuba supplied the answer free of charge, along with a gutful of truths. "She wanted to know what it would be like to have your love, since you had always had hers."_

"_That's not right, she was in love with Yugi, she was his."_

_Mokuba shook his head. "No, that's not to say that he didn't want her though. He did. She turned him down, and before you ask, yes she did tell him why. She's always been yours, and always would be. No guy stood a chance." Pushing himself off the wall, he strode purposefully towards Seto's desk and gripped the sides leaning menacingly into the face of the older sibling. "Now tell me you can't go to her."_

_Seto looked straight through his brother as though someone stood behind begging his attention. "I can't, it's too late."_

"_That's crap and you know it. What did you do that day?"_

_Seto found his brother's gaze and held it. "I gave her what she asked for, now go away and leave me to get on with my work."_

The look of total confusion in his brother's eyes that day would remain as vivid as the emotion that had dwelt within hers the day she had walked out of his life forever. His parting words that morning had sealed their future; his pride would never allow him to beg forgiveness for his stupidities, no matter how wrong he had been. He didn't even grant his brother that privilege. He recalled how he had buried his head in his hands as he thought on the mistake made, and had let emotions rule his head for once. If she returned then he would try, but he wouldn't go to her. If she chose to love another then so would he, but until he heard she did then none would be allowed that corner of his existence that he now proclaimed hers.

I_ got a hole in me now  
yeah,I got a scar I can talk about  
She keeps a picture of me  
In her apartment in the city  
Some things in this world  
Man, they don't make sense  
Some things you don't need  
Until they leave you  
And they're things that you miss_

His hand tightened on the sheaf of paper within his hand, and the tears tumbled freely. Never more than now did he wish for the ground to swallow him and carry him from the nightmare of his existence. He wanted more than anything to shred this inanimate object and declare its falsity. The words were a lie, she wouldn't leave him to face his demons alone, not forever like this. She'd told them she loved him, that she always would. Anzu wasn't allowed to leave him stranded like this. She was meant to come back and tell him she understood, that she forgave him without his asking for it to be so. An older memory haunted him.

"_What do you have at the end of the day Kaiba Seto?"_

His eyes fell to the words on the paper in his hand.

"I have everything that I need." He spoke to the ghost in the room.

Swallowing hard, he rubbed his face to clear it of the wetness that shrouded it. Sniffing he crossed to the intercom, and pressed the button.

"You can bring her in now." His voice was gruff from the emotion.

Watching the door, his jaw clenched painfully, as his visitor walked in. Emotion threatened to overcome him once more, as bright sapphires pierced through his soul, blinding him to everything around. He stood motionless, while she inched closer, coming to rest at his side. He was too frightened to move lest he scare her away. Cocking her chestnut coloured head to the side she chewed her lip and looked up with wide eyes at the man beside her. A photo was held tightly within her hand. Taking it from her, he recognised it as one of the rare times he had agreed to a 'happy families' shot, only Mokuba had insisted that Anzu had been a part of it, which had displeased him greatly but as he was warned within an inch of his existence about showing it, he presented a gracious face. If he had not been threatened with puppy dog tears he would not have allowed such a thing to occur, and now as his heart broke he knew why.

He looked down at the blue-eyed treasure before him; the signs of recent tears streaking her cheeks. Pinching her chin between his thumb and forefinger lightly he sighed while studying her face carefully. With a shuddering breath, he brought the now sobbing girl in close against him, stroking her hair gently as he struggled to remain strong against the storm of emotion ripping his insides apart.

"It seems I lied." His deep voice cracked as he spoke.

The girl untangled herself and looked at him, uncertainty at this sudden statement evident within those haunting eyes.

"The 'bonus' was meant to be the last thing I gave."

Confusion lingered still within the girl's eyes.

"My bonus spawned another gift, that gift was you Keiko." He could not stop the tears from flowing this time. "I gave my Anzu, you."

_Baby, baby, baby  
When all your love is gone  
Who will save me  
From all I'm up against out in this world  
Maybe, maybe, maybe  
You'll find something  
That's enough to keep you  
But if the bright lights don't receive you  
You should turn yourself around  
And come on home  
Let that city take you in, come on home  
Let that city spit you out, come on home  
Let that city take you down, yeah   
God's sake turn around  
Baby, baby, baby  
When all your love is gone  
Who will save me  
From all I'm up against in this world  
Maybe, maybe, maybe  
You'll find something  
That's enough to keep you  
But if the bright lights don't receive you   
You should turn yourself around  
And come on home  
Come on home  
Baby, baby, baby  
Come on home  
Yeah, come on home   
Yeah, come on home_

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

_Okay this is take two. Bowing to the pressure of a confused public I have indeed changed the end, and made it a bit more sledge hammerish so people understand who the girl is. If there is still confusion when I repost this, my apologies, must remember in future that not every can understand the subtleties within my mind. Thanks again to those who reviewed. :) _

_Yeah I know, I'm obsessed with this couple, but they're so easy to write it's not funny. Hope you all enjoy. Thanks for reading ☺_


End file.
